Revancha
by Darkkira
Summary: EL LA HABÍA HERIDO DE LA PEOR MANERA DESTROZO SU CAPACIDAD DE AMAR, DESPUÉS DE 2 AÑOS DE AUSENCIA ELLA REGRESA POR LA REVANCHA. NARUHINASASU
1. Chapter 1

Revancha

Un día más me levante con los primeros rayos del sol faltaban horas para ir al instituto pero no importaba ya que le prepararía el almuerzo al chico del que siempre eh estado enamorada y el que hace una semana se me declaro y me pidió que fuera su novia me sentí muy feliz cuando me lo dijo y acepte enseguida, no lo podía creer ya que nunca me destaque por ser una chica bonita con mi ropa holgada y mis gafas pero él me dijo que él siempre me miraba y que desde el primer momento en que me vio se enamoró de mi por la frescura de mi ser.

Al terminar me puse el uniforme y Salí al instituto temprano ya que estaba un poco lejos, ya que yo prefería caminar a que me llevara el chofer nunca me había gustado llamar la atención ni ser presuntuosa solo por ser la hija mayor del multimillonario hiashi hyuga, en mi clase nadie sabía nada de mi familia lo que era un alivio para mí.

Al llegar al aula me miraron muchas chicas con miradas que no pude descifrar entre ellas se encontraba sakura haruno su líder ella era la chica más popular del instituto desde siempre, pase con la cabeza gacha hasta mi lugar, yo no era muy sociable y no tenía ninguna amiga solo ten ten ama pero al ser de un grado superior que yo ya se había graduado hace casi 9 meses y había entrado a la universidad.

Las clases continuaron sin ningún contratiempo exceptuando las risas y miradas de algunas chicas hacia mí pero preferí restarle importancia, la campana sonó anunciando la hora de descanso, Salí a toda prisa del salón para encontrarme con mi novio ya que él y yo no estábamos en la misma clase, tome dirección hacia su salón pero no lo encontré lo busque hasta que lo divise en un aula de espaldas abrí la puerta con la cabeza gacha y con el almuerzo que le prepare en las manos.

-n naruto k kun q que bueno q que t te e encuen…

No termine de hablar ya que pude ver una escena que me rasgo el corazón naruto y sakura se besaban y al parecen no se habían percatado de mi presencia, la impresión y el dolor me hicieron soltar la caja que traía en las manos provocando un estruendo al que ello reaccionaron volteándose, el al verme palideció mientras sakura sonreía burlonamente

-hinata yo… te lo iba a decir- dijo el rubio pero fue interrumpido por la peli rosa

-naruto déjala no tiene caso- avanzando hacia la chica –mira la verdad es que naruto a quien quiere es a mí y siempre ha sido así, y si fue tu novio fue porque yo se lo pedí como una prueba de amor- rio maliciosamente

-n no e eso n no es c cierto- decía la pelinegra mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-aww no me digas que en verdad creíste que naruto se podría fijar en ti solo mírate eres tan poca cosa comparada conmigo- decía en tono de burla

-sakura vamonos- dijo el rubio en tono bajo mientras sujetaba el brazo de la peli rosa

-no espera una última cosa que quiero que te quede clara hinata, naruto es mío pusiste tus ojos muy alto entiendes- de repente la peli rosa tomo el rostro de naruto y lo beso con pasión

Hinata no aguanto el dolor de su corazón y salió corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas tomo sus cosas de su salón y se fue sin rumbo lo único que quería era estar sola.

En los días siguientes no quería comer ni salir de su habitación se había encerrado en su mundo innumerables veces su hermana iba a hablar con ella pero hinata parecía un muerto en vida mientras que anqué no lo mostrará su padre también estaba muy preocupado por su hija.

Hasta que un día salió de su habitación directo al despacho de su padre quien al verla no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sim preámbulos hinata soltó las palabras que nunca pensó escuchar y no solo por la información si no por el tono de ellas

-padre eh decidido que quiero estudiar la universidad en el extranjero quiero ser una digna hyuga pera que nunca más se avergüence de mi por favor haga los trámites necesarios para que sea lo antes posible- dicho esto salió dejando a un atónito hiashi

Ella caminaba con solo sus pensamientos y conclusiones de todo lo sucedido en su vida:

Toda mi vida en ese instante paso ante mis ojos mientras mi corazón se hacía añicos claro en qué momentos me sentí patética y como un ser sin valor al que nadie nunca amo ni amaría sinceramente mientras en mi mente resonaban las duras pero ciertas palabras de mi padre – lo único que le da valor a tu existencia es llevar el apellido hyuga- mismo apellido que el insistía en que pisoteaba con mi personalidad y debilidad sentía que si la muerte me llevaba en ese momento me haría un gran favor ya no quería seguir sufriendo ya a lo largo de mi vida el dolor había sido demasiado las personas tenían razón las buenas son las que más sufren en ese caso no seré la niña buena que solía ser hare que aquellos que me hicieron sufrir se arrepientan de haber nacido.

Pensaba la chica mientras una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios

-esa será mi revancha-


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí traigo el capítulo 2 espero sea de su agrado

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen

Revancha

Un nuevo comienzo

Hacía ya 2 días que había llegado a la que sería su nueva ciudad que aunque al principio su hermana y primo se sorprendieron con su partida terminaron por aceptarlo la despedida fue corta y sin contratiempos la antigua hinata hubiese llorado a mares y estaría esperanzada en que aquel chico de mirada celeste llegaría en su rescate cual caballero y la llevaría con él y vivirían felices por siempre, rio de solo haberlo imaginado pues aquella chica ya no existía murió y ella se había decidido a comenzar de nuevo como una persona totalmente diferente por eso estaba allí en ese salón de belleza realmente prestigioso ya que si quería cambiar aparte de su actitud su apariencia seria indispensable.

-dígame que le realizaremos- dijo el estilista con un peine en las manos

-un cambio total- dijo con una sonrisa –estoy en tus manos, soy tu lienzo mí querido pintor-

Ante esas palabras dio carta abierta para su nueva imagen

En un auto lujoso bajaba una hermosa chica con su cabello en capas cortas con un maquillaje ligero vistiendo un corto short beige y una blusa blanca de tiras con unos tacones altos todo de diseñador.

Llego a la taquilla de información y con voz segura y a la vez fría dijo a la encargada

-busco a sasuke uchiha-

2 años después

En el campus de una prestigiosa universidad se escuchaba un alboroto y como no si venia pasando nada más y nada menos que hinata hyuga la chica más bella y admirada de la universidad que también era una modelo que había posado en muchas revistas internacionales.

Se oían suspiros silbidos y algunos valientes le declaraban su amor aun sabiendo los rumores de que ella salía con el chico más atractivo del campus uchiha sasuke, caminaba meciendo su cabello largo y ondulado hasta que se topó con un apuesto chico de tez morena y unos ojos azabaches hipnotizantes, era el su mejor amigo sasuke uchiha.

-hola sasuke-saludo amablemente ya que él era la única persona a la que le tenia confianza

-hola hinata tan temprano y ya provocando un alboroto en el campus-dijo en tono de burla

-sabes muy bien que no es mi culpa, es solo que no se pueden evitar algunas cosas-dijo dando un giro travieso provocando silbidos de parte de la audiencia de estudiantes –además tú no te quedas atrás solo mira a tus admiradoras- dijo señalando a un grupo de chicas que se debatían si debían entregar sus obsequios a sasuke –ah cierto es tu cumpleaños sasuke- rebusco en su bolso y saco un pequeño sobre de color blanco –toma- extendiendo el sobre –a esta dirección a las 8:00-

-antes la gente solía decir feliz cumpleaños- dijo con falso enojo

-amm si… que bien que yo no soy así-sonriendo –demonios se me hace tarde para la clase- mirando el reloj y echándose a correr –NO FALTES EHH O TE GOLPEARE- dijo sin voltear dejando a sasuke pensativo

Parecía mentira que esa chica que un de repente llego a su vida lo hiciera abrirse de esa manera

Flash back

Caminaba por los pasillos escondiéndome de las psicópatas que tenía por compañeras cuando escuche una voz de mujer trate de ignorarla hasta que dijo

-busco a uchiha sasuke-

No reconocía esa voz y no sabía por qué razón mi cuerpo reacciono acercándose y por inercia o que se yo salió de mis labios

-qué asunto tienes conmigo-

-ahh que bien que estés aquí no habrá necesidad de buscarte-

Dijo con tal indiferencia que no pude evitar sorprenderme

-quería agradecerte el haberme prevenido lo de naruto-

No lo podía creer dijo naruto entonces era ella esa chica que usaba ropas holgadas y enormes gafas, antes de que pudiera responder prosiguió

- lástima que fui tan idiota como para no seguir tu consejo pero no quería perder la oportunidad de agradecerte ya que fuiste el único que fue bueno conmigo, y yo no pude hacer nada por ti cuando bueno eso paso

-me expulsaron hmp no es la gran cosa-

No me salieron más cosas que decir me sentí como un tonto

-bueno desde ahora estudiare aquí así que nos veremos continuamente y espero que nos llevemos bien-

Fin flash back

(Desde ese momento y muchos en adelante nos volvimos muy unidos) pensaba el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Espero que le haya gustado pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.

y por favor comenten y díganme su opinión y criticas constructivas claro.

sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews en verdad me han alegrado mucho y espero que les guste este capítulo dedicado a ustedes.

Aquí traigo la continuación espero que la disfruten

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen

Cap. 3 regalo de cumpleaños

Prov. hinata

Los rayos del sol daban directamente a mi rostro esa mañana, (un lindo día para cumplir años) me dije a mi misma antes de salir de la cama y disponerme a empezar mi día.

20 minutos más tarde ya me encontraba saliendo de mi apartamento

Manejar tranquilamente en mi auto me llena de relajación por el camino hasta aparcar en mi destino la elite university es una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país.

Caminaba a paso lento sintiendo las miradas de admiración por parte de los del género masculino pero también de algunas miradas de envidia por parte del género femenino. Pero para mí esto ya no me preocupaba debido a la costumbre, hay muchas chicas que envían mi popularidad o mi nivel económico o peor aún mi amistad con sasuke uchiha que está por demás decirlo es el chico mas popular de la universidad, pero a pesar de ello prefiero a esas chicas que no tienen que ocultar sus sentimientos a través de una doble cara como otras que se hacen llamar mis supuestas amigas pero solo lo que les interesa es ser populares y claro poder ver a sasuke.

Camino por el los amplios jardines cuando diviso a un pelinegro recargado en árbol con los ojos cerrados y ese recuerdo surco su mente.

Flash back

Una chica corría a todo lo que sus pies le permitían por los amplios pasillos ya que su novio la había citado en el salón de música, ya estaba cerca pero al doblar la esquina casi choca con un joven azabache, al verlo no pudo evitar sorprenderse ya que el joven venía con la ropa desarreglada y sucia y con visibles marcas de golpes, sus ojos se toparon con aquellas perlas negras solo por unos segundos ya que al instante ella bajo la mirada y se dispuso a marcharse hasta que oyó una voz serena.

-abre muy bien los ojos algunas personas no son lo que parecen-

Dicho esto se alejó dejando a la chica confusa por aquellas palabras

End flash back

Una mueca apareció en su bello rostro, ya que en aquel momento no entendía nada, pero luego al ver a su entonces novio golpeado y en la enfermería y que el culpable sasuke uchiha había sido expulsado, retomo la compostura liberando esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se tomó dirección al azabache.

Sus clases habían finalizado eran las 6:30 salió a prisa ya que 30 min le tomaría llegar a su apartamento y 20 min llegar al restaurant, así que solo contaba con 40 min. Para su arreglo personal lo que para ella era muy poco tiempo ya que desde que estaba allí aparte de su favorable cambio de carácter también había adquirido unos pocos defectos como por ejemplo la vanidad.

Salió de su apartamento algo retrasada, subió a su auto y partió en rumbo al restaurant.

Al llegar ya eran las 8:15 fue llevada hasta su mesa donde se encontraba sasuke que la miraba con una cara de falso reproche.

-sabias que es de mala educación dejar esperar a alguien y más si es su cumpleaños- dijo el moreno fingiendo enojo

-si. Tal como sé que también es falta de educación no pararse al ver llegar a una dama- dijo la ojiluna contratacando y tomando asiento

-hmp… supongo que es un empate- dijo el moreno derrotado

La cena paso con tranquilidad ya se encontraba degustando el postre cuando el moreno dijo

-si querías darme una cena de cumpleaños hubiera preferido una casera- dijo el joven notando las miradas de las comensales que se encontraban cerca

-mmm… no si este no es tu regalo- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-mhm- dijo el esperando respuesta

La chica saco un pequeño oso de felpa de su bolso y se lo extendió al azabache con una risa burlona.

El azabache al notar su risa no pudo más que decir

-ohh gracias es lo que siempre quise, necesitaba uno de estos para dormir- en tono sarcástico

-sabía que te gustaría- dijo la chica conteniendo la risa, de un momento recupero la compostura y dijo – revisa el interior-

El azabache noto que el muñeco tenía un compartimento en la espalda, al revisarlo saco 2 papeles que al leer pudo ver que eran boletos de avión a su ciudad natal konoha, atónito ante aquel regalo miro directamente a la ojiluna algo asombrado.

-es hora de la revancha- dijo con la chica con una mirada fría y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor comenten ya que es mi motivación para escribir jeje

Acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias e ideas de su parte.

sayonara n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero no eh tenido mucho tiempo de escribir debido a compromisos que ocupaban mis energías y también debo admitir un bloqueo de inspiración pero me eh dado tiempo para escribir y publicar sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen

Cap. 4

¨Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de suna favor de pasar a la puerta 12¨ se oía decir por el parlante mientras 2 personajes caminaban por ese aeropuerto, después de un largo viaje al fin regresaban a ese su lugar de origen. Tomaron un taxi ya que su regreso era una sorpresa hacia sus familiares y conocidos.

Ella veía las calles desde la ventanilla del auto notando que habían pequeños cambios pero que la esencia de la ciudad seguía intacta, al llegar a la privada residencial donde tanto ella solía vivir se sorprendió ya que no había cambios en aquella gran mansión color marfil todo seguía exactamente igual, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, quedo en estado de trance recordando escenas de su pasado hasta que una voz la saco de su trance.

-hinata te encuentras bien- dijo un pelinegro con un deje de preocupación en sus palabras

La chica volteo inmediatamente y dijo – si… solo… olvídalo- dijo regañándose a si misma por la debilidad que se mostró –bien será mejor que vaya- dijo apuntando la casa y bajando del taxi con sus maletas –nos veremos luego- dijo cerrando la puerta del auto y caminando hacia la casa.

Prov. sasuke

No sé muy bien cómo me deje convencer de regresar a konoha, será a causa de la determinación que vi en sus ojos o puede ser que en el fondo ¿yo también quería regresar? No admito que lo que cruzo en mi cabeza en ese momento fue su felicidad, agrr desde cuando soy tan complaciente, porque me cuesta tanto el negarle algo.

Todos mis conflictos mentales desaparecen al escuchar la voz del chofer

-señor hemos llegado-

Volteo y veo el enorme edificio de apartamentos donde solía vivir junto con mi hermano desde el deceso de mis padres.

Al entrar pudo notar la bella recepción iluminada por hermosos candelabros de cristal haciendo resaltar los destellos dorados de las cortinas de seda que se posaban acoplaba hermosamente con el singular color marrón de las paredes y aún más con esos exquisitos muebles de caoba del siglo xlx y sumándole a todo esto el suelo era tapizado por un alfombrado rojo dándole el toque que muchos describirían una obra de arte debido al armonioso juego de colores; no por nada ese edificio era el más cotizado en cuanto lujo se trataba.

Tras pasar por la recepción y una corta charla con el encargado que lo reconoció inmediatamente fue en dirección a su apartamento, deposito la llave que aún conservaba de este, todo lo que quería hacer era descansar debido al pesado viaje que había tenido se encontraba malhumorado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, a paso lento se dirigió a su habitación pero pudo escuchar ruidos extraños en la habitación de su hermano que era conjunta: una especie de lamentos que al prestar más atención pudo notar que más bien eran gemidos, prefirió no tomar cartas en el asunto ya que para el todo estaba claro su hermano volvía a hacer de las suyas.

En otro lugar

Una chica se encontraba parada en un gran portón de color dorado, toco el timbre y en cuestión de segundos se escuchó una voz que a pesar de ser grave sonaba amable

-si diga en que puedo ayudarle-

Hinata reconoció la voz de inmediato: y supo que era james el mayordomo de su familia

-es un gusto escucharte de nuevo james-

-es usted… señorita Hinata- lo dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta. No pensó que la reconocería inmediatamente debido a su cambio pero bastaron unos segundos para que el descubriera su identidad, Por algo el hombre perteneció al mejor escuadrón de investigación de konoha.

-si james podrías abrir-

-por supuesto señorita- se oyó un sonido y en instantes la puerta se abrió de par en par

-gracias dijo la joven antes de entrar-

Al entrar vio a james a quien saludo con un ligero abraso

-me da mucho gusto verte-

-a mi igual señorita, me alegra ver lo madura y hermosa que se ha vuelto en estos dos años-

-gracias. James podrías hacerme un favor-

-por supuesto dígame-

Un chico corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitan a el interior de la mansión hyuga entro tan alterado gritando

-DONDE ESTA MI TIO –

Dos pares de ojos se quedaron mirándolo extrañados

-qué te pasa neji- dijo hiashi con algo de confusión

-que…tío…pero si james me hablo diciendo que le había dado un infarto-

-queeeee- dijo hiashi sorprendido –pero si yo estoy muy bien la que no tanto es hanabi ya que james me llamo diciendo que mi hijita tiene una crisis nerviosa después de ver a un ratón- dijo hiashi con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba la cabeza de una molesta hanabi

-papa ya te dije que no tengo nada, mejor hay que cuidar de neji que tiene la enfermedad de las vacas locas- dijo soltándose y viendo con tristeza a neji

-yo no tengo tal cosa quien te ha mentido- dijo neji algo abochornado

-neji no le grites le puede hacer daño en su crisis- dijo hiashi preocupado

-que no tengo nada papa, a mi ni siquiera me asustan los ratones- dijo hanabi irritada

-hanabi no hagas disgustar a mi tío podría darle otro infarto- dijo neji seriamente

-Qué pero si a mí no me ha dado nada- dijo hiashi y tras unos minutos de silencio se escucharon tres voces gritar al unísono

JAMES

Una figura femenina salió de su escondite y se aproximó hacia ellos con pasos seguros

-yo soy la responsable de todo les pido disculpas, james solo me hiso un favor- dijo con una reverencia

-disculpe pero quién es usted- dijo neji confundido

-lo siento debí suponer que ya no me recordaban- dijo agachando el rostro para quitarse las gafas obscuras – bien yo soy hyuga Hinata- dijo al tiempo de mostrar sus ojo tan característicos de los hyuga

-QUE HINATA- gritaron neji y hanabi al unísono, mientras que hiashi solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa

El regreso a su hogar fue muy emotivo hasta hiashi se mostró muy feliz de su regreso según lo que le dijo hanabi su padre había cambiado mucho desde que ella se fue, al parecer él estaba arrepentido de haber sido tan duro con ella y se creía culpable de su distanciamiento.

-dime Hinata cuanto tiempo estarás- dijo neji

-bueno tengo pensado estar aquí por un buen tiempo-

-pero y la universidad-

-ya lo eh arreglado entrare a konoha high university a partir de mañana-

-oh siempre piensas en todo me parece genial que estés aquí-

-si después de todo ya tengo varias propuestas de trabajo aquí-

-oh que bien y de que se trata tu trabajo-dijo hanabi por primera vez en la conversación

-soy modelo tal vez no sepan de mí ya que mi nombre artístico es yuuki ai-

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron desmesuradamente

-qué pero si yuuki ai es la más grandiosa modelo del mundo y es mi hermana wow es fantástico-

-como no me di cuenta… pero y los ojos-

-por lo general uso lentillas-

Esa noche durmió mejor de lo que esos años atrás, mañana sería un gran día el día que el juego empezaría y tendría que mover perfectamente sus fichas

Espero que les haya gustado ya estoy trabajando el sig. Capitulo lo subiré lo más pronto que pueda

Sayonara n.n


End file.
